A wearable computing device is intended to be worn on the body of a user, such as the user's head, and displays information in the form of images within a field of view of one user's eye, referred to as monocular wearable device, or within the field of view of each user's eye, referred to as binocular wearable device. Wearable display devices can provide a mobile platform to communicating, computing and interacting with a surrounding environment such that the wearable display devices may be applicable to a wide range of applications that augment a user's experience of the surrounding environment.